The last Battle
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Uchihacest. Durante años había alimentado su odio pensando en las razones que habían llevado a Itachi a cometer aquella masacre, razones que nada tenían que ver con lo que hoy le había dicho


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con los personajes.

Y este fic quiero dedicárselo a un buen amigo mío que ha sido el que lo ha pasado a ordenador y ha tenido que traducir mi microscópica letra y de seguro que se ha acordado de mí en algunas ocasiones (si viesen como aprovecho las hojas de los fics comprenderían el esfuerzo que ha hecho). Va por ti Yue.

Bueno, es un Uchihacest, el primero que escribo. Espero que les guste, aunque sea la mitad de lo que me gustó a mí escribirlo. Y quiero que me disculpen si el lemon no está muy bien, es el segundo que escribo y tengo que mejorar (mucho).

Les dejo para que lo lean.

**The last Battle**

Itachi le observó detenidamente preguntándose si le odiaba lo suficiente, si el rencor era el suficiente para poder concluir su venganza esa noche. Se detuvo en sus ojos, no había llegado a matar a Naruto, su mejor amigo, no tenía el último nivel de Sharingan. Dudó que pudiese asesinarle. Tendría que humillarle, que restregarle su debilidad y así, quizás, conseguiría que se decidiese a llegar hasta el final.

- ¿Realmente te crees capaz de matarme?-. preguntó incrédulo.

No contestó, tan sólo se colocó ante él con tranquilidad. En ese instante, Itachi, se dio cuenta de cómo había madurado. Se fijó en sus movimientos, relajados y precisos; su manera de andar lenta y segura; su expresión, tan parecida a la suya; y por último sus ojos negros, ahora rojos, que le miraban de igual manera que los suyos. Ahora si podía afirmarse que eran hermanos.

- Antes de comenzar, quiero preguntarte el por qué-. dijo Sasuke con calma.

- Sólo te responderé cuando me hayas vencido.

El menor asintió, con eso le bastaba, sólo con su palabra.

- Comencemos.

Tras aquellas palabras ambos hermanos comenzaron a pelear. Al principio fue tan sólo un tanteo para medir las habilidades de lucha del otro. Continuó aquella situación durante un largo rato. Con aquello también consiguieron agotar un poco a su adversario. Fue así hasta que Itachi decidió que ya era el momento de utilizar su Sharingan. Hizo entrar a su hermano en una ilusión.

Sasuke golpeó al clon sombra de su hermano, cuando se preparó para otro ataque se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no le respondía como era debido. No tardó ni un segundo en saber que su hermano le había hecho entrar en una ilusión. Ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en su casa, completamente limpio e impecable, ante él estaba un chico pequeño y encogido, era él mismo, en el día en el que su clan había sido exterminado.

Sonrió, no se iba a quedar a ver el espectáculo que su hermano le estaba preparando.

- ¿En serio crees que me quedaré a ver esto?-. preguntó con burla.

- ¿Tienes otra opción?-. replicó con otra cuestión.

Sasuke no contestó, pero su hermano pudo ver que sonreía sin ninguna preocupación. Entonces el menor concentraba todo su chakra y lo expulsaba, consiguiendo así contrarrestar su ilusión.

-Itachi, quizás yo no tenga el último nivel, pero eso no significa que no pueda salir de ella- dijo tranquilidad mirándole a los ojos desafiante. -Además yo también he aprendido a crear bonitas ilusiones.

Antes de poder decir nada, el mayor, vio como Sasuke se lanzaba hacia él y, sin dejarle reaccionar, sacaba su katana y se la clavaba en el pecho y, a continuación le pegaba una patada en el estómago provocando que chocase contra un árbol. No podía moverse. Su hermano se acercó a él y sin decir palabra alzó su arma otra vez y la dirigió a su cabeza. Itachi se preguntó si iba a ser tan fácil matarle.

Era una ilusión.

Se preparó para salir de ella.

- No necesito ser como tú-. murmuró en su oído.

Itachi se dio cuenta que estaba de pie otra vez. Sin ninguna herida ni nada.

- No aprendí del mejor-. admitió refiriéndose a Orochimaru -, pero gracias a mi Sharingan y el esfuerzo conseguí tener un resultado casi perfecto. No necesito tus ojos.

Itachi sonrió orgulloso por su hermano. Y admitió mentalmente que tenía razón, no necesitaba ser como él, tenía razón.

- Todavía no has acabado conmigo-. le recordó -. No hablas de más.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar de nuevo, jugando con las ilusiones, mareando al adversario. Llegó un punto en el que ninguno de los dos supo donde estaban realmente. Sasuke finalmente consiguió.

- Se acabó-. dijo el menor apuntándole con su katana su cuello.

- Ahora contéstame.

Itachi suspiró cansado, por fin llegaría su fin, por fin podría decir su más preciado secreto. Por fin todo acabaría.

Se permitió un minuto para que ambos recuperaran el aliento antes de contestar.

- Siempre fui tu modelo a seguir, tu ídolo y tu ser más querido-. comenzó mirándole a los ojos con una suave sonrisa -. Nuestra familia me veía como un genio, era su orgullo, el mejor en todo. Y no me importaba que lo pensaran ni que lo repitiesen continuamente. Me hacía sentir bien, aunque fuese cansado -. dijo con un tono que delataba algo de rencor -. Pero había algo que odiaba de todo eso. Te comparaban continuamente conmigo, en todo, haciéndote sentir inferior.

Sasuke le miró extrañado, no se esperaba que sacase ese tema.

- Traías tus notas, eran buenas, pero nunca eran suficientes para ellos, yo lo había hecho mejor -. continuó mostrando ahora odio en sus ojos -. Te estaban destruyendo psicológicamente, con sus palabras. Tenías potencial, lo sigues teniendo, ellos no lo veían.

Iba a instarle a que dejase de dar un rodeo, pero no pudo, quería saber más sobre eso, aunque tuviese que esperar más.

- Podríamos habernos ido de allí, alejarte de ellos, pero tu les habrías echado de menos y habrías tardado en comprender. Habrías sufrido.

- ¿No habría sido mejor que esto?-. no pudo reprimir decir.

- Había varios problemas -. contestó tranquilamente -. No lo habrían permitido.

- ¿Y por eso los mataste?

- Hay más. Quería protegerte y podía protegerte de ellos, pero no de mí -. murmuró con pesar -. Pensé en acabar con mi vida para acabar con todo, ya no sería el mejor, ya no sería un orgullo para la familia. Se habrían volcado todos en ti, pero tú no habrías entendido y te habrías hundido en la oscuridad.

Quiso preguntar por qué Itachi había dicho que él mismo era un peligro, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

- Por eso los maté -. dijo con fuerza -. Acabé con ellos y te di una razón para vivir y superarme.- concluyó cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no podías protegerme de ti mismo?

- Esperaba poder morir con ese secreto.

- No lo harás-. dijo Sasuke bajando su katana -. Si tanto me quieres, me lo dirás.

- Incluso el Akatsuki me permitió entrar sin tener que explicar nada.

Sasuke no dijo nada, tan sólo esperó.

- Te amaba -. confesó -. Te amaba como algo más que un hermano.

Se escuchó el ruido de la katana al caer sobre la hierba.

- Ahora que aparte de odiarme te doy asco, termina con esto.

Sasuke comenzó a temblar ante tal declaración, su mente se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos, en los que no se movió si quiera. Negó con la cabeza dando un paso hacia atrás. Aquella revelación era algo que jamás se habría esperado.

- No-. volvió a negar incapaz de hacer algo más -. Es mentira, mentira.

Itachi se puso de pie con dificultad y se acercó a su hermano con mirada seria. Quiso rozar su rostro, pero no se lo permitió.

- Mientes…

- Mátame y acaba ya con todo.

- Déjame en paz ¡No te acerques! -. gritó al ver que se acercaba.

Todo era confuso. Durante años había alimentado su odio pensando en las razones que habían llevado a Itachi a cometer aquella masacre, razones que nada tenían que ver con lo que hoy le había dicho. Lo había echado todo por tierra, lo había arruinado todo. Ahora no podía matarle, ahora su pulso temblaría, sus manos no agarrarían la katana con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?-. preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Desde aquel día le había odiado, había centrado todos sus pensamientos en él, había vivido para obligarse a odiarlo y matarlo, por encima de todo y de todos. No le perdonaba el haber matado al clan, pero ya no podía matarle. El amor por Itachi lo había enterrado tras aquello.

Pero con aquellas simples palabras había logrado desenterrar todo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil, por dejar que su corazón tuviese más poder que su razón. Viejos sentimientos estaban resurgiendo.

- No te creo-. murmuró escupiendo frase -. Fui egoísta, porque sólo pensé en ti, porque eras lo único que me importabas. Todo lo que he hecho siempre ha sido porque te amaba-. dijo intentando acercarse -. No te demores más y cumple con tu deseo.

Recogió con dificultad la katana y se puso frente a Itachi. De repente surgió una duda; ¿quería realmente asesinarle después de saber aquello? ¿Era su deseo? Subió el arma, tenía que serlo, sino no habría sacrificado tantas cosas. ¿Le odiaba por matar al clan o por dejarle sólo y humillado? ¿En su caso habría hecho lo miso?

- Estúpido-. gritó con fuerza -. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ¿por qué lo dices ahora?-. demandó.

- Porque era mi final, y querías saber.

- Te amaba Itachi, tus sentimientos eran correspondidos -. dijo intentando retener las lágrimas -. Eras lo más importante para mí, lo único, los demás no importaban. Aquel día te odié por abandonarme, pero nunca lo dije, nunca lo admití porque no era lógico, porque no estaba bien, por eso me repetí tantas veces que era por el clan, incapaz de comprender -. continuó hablando -. ¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¿Después de convertir mi vida en un infierno? Eres estúpido-. repitió -. Como desearía odiarte ahora.

El mayor de los Uchiha cayó de rodillas al suelo. Decírselo había sido un error, su amado hermano ahora estaba completamente perdido. Debía ser juzgado por sus crímenes y por su pecado, y solo Sasuke tenía el poder y la fuerza suficiente. Debía sentir asco, debía repudiarle, su pecado, su amor prohibido por él no debía darle el perdón sino la muerte. Vio que su hermano se colocaba en posición de ataque. Parecía que finalmente iba a concluir con todo aquello. Espero la muerte, pero no llegó.

- Mátame -. ordenó.

- No, no pienso hacer lo que tú quieras -. dijo guardando el arma -. Desde que me dejaste toda mi vida fue un infierno, basada en la venganza. Sólo Naruto conseguía darme un poco de luz, pero nunca consiguió sacarte de mi mente-. continuó -. Le abandoné por ti, abandoné mi pueblo, a mi amigo por ti. Lo perdí todo y no me importó.

- Sasuke, no confundas las…

- Cállate -. le cortó -. Yo no confundo nada. Eres tú el que no es capaz de ver más allá. ¿Quieres morir para no tener que sufrir? -. preguntó arrodillándose frente a él -. Sólo tú conseguirías algo de paz, yo no. Yo perdería mi razón de ser, sino lo hubieras dicho yo habría seguido con mi plan de hacer renacer el clan, pero ahora ya no -. dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro -. Pero ahora si es cierto lo que has dicho todo cambia. ¿Fue verdad lo que me dijiste?

- Sí -. afirmó -. Te amo.

- Entonces no me pidas que te mate -. pidió acercando su rostro -. Quédate conmigo y hazme olvidar mi dolor.

Los labios de Itachi fueron atrapados por los del menor. En ese beso todos los años de sufrimiento quisieron ser borrados. En ese beso todos los años de soledad quisieron ser olvidados. En ese beso se cerró un pacto en el que se hacía un juramento de amor.

- Nunca vuelvas a dejarme.

- Nunca me iré de tu lado.

A duras penas se pusieron de pie y se alejaron del bosque buscando el campamento de Sasuke, donde ambos curaron sus heridas del otro. En aquel momento Itachi pudo recordar cuando eran pequeños y él se encargaba siempre de cuidar de Sasuke. Ahora todo había cambiado, ahora sus heridas estaban siendo sanadas por él, ahora ya no era un debilucho, ahora no tenía miedo de lo que sentía, ni tenía que protegerle de todo el mundo. De repente sintió la necesidad de tenerle, de ser uno con él, de demostrarle cuan ciertas eran sus palabras. Y no importaba que los dos estuviesen heridos y magullado, no importaba que hoy hubiesen estado a punto de matarse. Ahora era el momento. Saltó sobre él y le besó apasionadamente. El otro le correspondió con avidez.

Y fue en el momento en el que rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos que se dieron cuenta de lo estúpidos que fueron, Itachi por obligar a su hermano menor a odiarle, Sasuke por alimentar ese odio con mentiras.

- Perdóname-. pidió el mayor.

- Estás perdonado.

Volvieron a besarse con fuerza. Itachi se colocó sobre el menor y comenzó a pasar la lengua por el contorno de sus labios, bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho descubierto, donde agradeció mentalmente que ninguno tuviese puesta la parte de arriba. Allí se detuvo en sus pezones, mordiéndolos suavemente. Sasuke no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido de excitación al notar que una mano de su hermano se había colado hasta su miembro donde comenzó a acariciarlo. Arqueó su espalda cuando él ojiescarlata hizo un poco más de presión. En ese instante supo que sus pantalones estorbaban, con ligereza el menor se comenzó a quitar la molesta prenda con ayuda de Itachi que le bajó los bóxer también.

Sasuke gimió con fuerza cuando el otro volvió a acariciarle esa parte. Itachi disfrutó cada sonido que escapaba de los labios del menor. Pasó su dedo índice por su miembro erecto. Al llegar al final cerró la palma atrapando la punta, donde ejerció más presión con el pulgar. Vio su espalda arqueándose y sus manos agarraron la hierba con fuerza. Comenzó un movimiento de sube y baja lento que fue aumentando. Sólo se detuvo cuando notó que estaba a punto de eyacular.

- Mi turno -. dijo entre jadeos al que estaba tumbado.

Se levantó con lentitud y se puso de rodillas ante el otro. Le desnudó sin prisa, proporcionándole caricias sobre la ropa, provocando que la erección del mayor se hiciese más notoria.

- Sasuke… por favor -. pidió que acelerase sin palabras.

En cuanto lo desnudó completamente, le besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca, paseándola por toda su cavidad. Cuando rompió el beso, succionó su saliva. Dirigió su boca ahora a su miembro, introdujo su boca y succionó con avidez. Sasuke notó la descarga eléctrica que sufrió Itachi al hacer esa acción. Con una de sus manos le empujó con delicadeza hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Antes de continuar con su trabajo, bajó su mano acariciando su pecho, pasando por su abdomen, rozó su ingle y detuvo su camino al llegar a su muslo.

Mientras su lengua se paseaba por la carne de su hermano. Sasuke sintió como sus cabellos eran atrapados por las manos del mayor. Itachi apretó el agarre y dirigió su rostro hacia su miembro. El ojinegro entendió la petición de aquel gesto y procedió a complacerle. Lo introdujo en su boca, ejerció presión con sus labios, sacó su boca y volvió a introducirla, repitió la acción varias veces, cada vez más rápido.

- No… pares…-. dijo a duras penas el mayor de los Uchiha con dificultad al notar que se había detenido.

El otro hizo presión con sus dientes en su erección, llegó hasta la punta, donde utilizó su lengua chupándola con lentitud, disfrutando lo que hacía, deleitándose con los gemidos que se le escapaban a Itachi, de los espasmos provocados por su boca, de los suaves tirones que recibía del otro al no ser capaz de soportarlo mucho más. Se detuvo.

Dirigió sus labios a la boca de su hermano y los atrapó con avidez. Había llegado el momento de pasar a otro nivel, debían concluir con aquello, que habían iniciado. Sin previa preparación, Sasuke se puso sobre el otro.

- ¿Estas seguro?-. preguntó Itachi antes de continuar.

Sasuke tan sólo se colocó mejor sobre él y cogió su miembro. Una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro. Las manos de Itachi acariciaron su rostro intentando reconfortar a su hermano. El ojiescarlata comenzó a besarle limpiando la solitaria lágrima que surcaba su mejilla.

- Relájate, pasará -. le susurró al oído al ver que había cerrado fuertemente los ojos.

El menor asintió moviendo bruscamente la cabeza. Itachi le cogió por las caderas, dándole un mejor agarre. Sasuke gimió de dolor al moverse levemente.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo -. pidió suavemente acariciando su cabello -. Pasará -. murmuró besándole repetidamente -. No hay prisa.

El ojinegro se encogió sobre sí mismo y se abrazó fuertemente a su hermano. Respiró rápidamente al intentar moverse otra vez. Permanecieron largo rato así, hasta que Sasuke volvió a moverse. Itachi inició un ritmo al ver que su hermano menor le hacía un gesto de consentimiento. Sasuke mordió el hombro del mayor para ahogar sus gemidos. El ojiescarlata comenzó a gemir de placer por aquello mientras que el otro también gemía pero mezclados entre el placer y el dolor. Conforme pasaban los segundos el dolor iba desapareciendo hasta desaparecer completamente. Itachi agarró sus caderas y aumentó el ritmo. Sasuke arqueó su espalda ante aquello. Una descarga les corrió desde el bajo vientre por todo el cuerpo. Itachi se descargó en el interior del otro, mientras que Sasuke impregnó sus estómagos con su semen. El ojinegro se dejó hacia delante.

- Nunca me abandones nunca más -. murmuró entre jadeos.

- Nunca, lo prometo.

Itachi salió de su interior y se sentó a su lado. El ojiescarlata agarró su capa del Akatsuki y se cubrieron con ella. Pasó su brazo por su cintura, le acercó a sí mismo. No se movieron durante un rato.

- Te amo -. dijo Itachi a su hermano menor que dormía plácidamente ante sus brazos -. Nunca más te dejaré sólo, no sufrirás más por mi ausencia -. suspiró besándole en los labios antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre la suya y quedar dormido junto a él, como siempre deseó hacerlo.

**--Fin--**

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado. Así que ya saben un review, ya sea para decir que está muy bien o para preguntarme de donde he sacado semejantes ideas para justificar el romance entre los hermanos. Todo vale.

Un review onegai!!!


End file.
